


Le Jouvenceau Amoureux

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a druid. He wants to seduce his prince with the power of love only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Jouvenceau Amoureux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_leary (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2010 ADVENT CALENDAR @ LJ  
> Written as a gift to Mrs_Leary (LJ)

Merlin has grown up with the druids, learning their magic, listening to their words.  
He has always been told to use his magic for good, never to hurt, never to bend to his will, not like some Sorceresses who could poison a dignified and strong mind and drain a loving heart.  
The day Merlin saw that beautiful Prince riding his powerful mare, his magic burned through him, and he could think of nothing else but have him,  
He knew then he will have to ask the druids how to enchant a Prince’s heart without actually casting a spell on him.


End file.
